The things we must do
by Fate4Destiny
Summary: France and England persuade Canada to join WW1, albeit him still being their little child. FACE family.


Song fics:

WW1

Russian Roulette By: Rhianna

the only song I like by her, and the meaning of it is for more or less the beginning.

characters: England (Arthur), France (Francis), Canada( Matthew), mentions of America (Alfred)

summary: Canada joining WW1

warnings: mention of war, and French

"J'ais ne pas-"  
"Non, I'll est-"  
"Papa!"  
"Mon enfant,"  
Matthew gave up arguing and burst out into tears. He sobbed violently and Francis didn't waste time taking his child in his arms. He sat on the ground and began slowly rocking Matthew back and forth. He wiped the tears away that flowed down the boy's cheeks then softly kissed his forehead.  
They heard the door open and almost immediately something heavy was thrown across the room. Matthew jumped in Francis arms and Francis murmured soothing words in French to the boy, trying to calm him down. Matthew would have to go through a lot more. He was just too young.  
Francis looked up and saw Arthur in a fit of anger, the Englishman's face creased in hate. When he saw Matthew in the room he sat down next to the boy, glancing at Francis.  
"He's joining us then?"  
"Oui, he's just scared. It's his first time fighting in a war."  
Francis slowly shifted Matthew so Arthur could see the tear stained eyes and trembling lower lip. Arthur bowed his head.  
"Matthew, ton frere, il y a-"  
"Non."  
Arthur interrupted with one of the few French words he knew. It was impossible to be best friends with a Frenchman and not pick up something of their language. France raised an eyebrow and Arthur shifted slightly.  
"Alfred won't join us."  
"Merde, he's joined the Germans, hasn't he?"  
"He hasn't joined anybody."  
"Then why not join us?"  
"Something about he won't bug us with his problems, so he expects the same returned."  
Francis murmured some french curses and Matthew went back to hugging his father tightly. The boy began hiccuping and Arthur slowly stood up. He returned a few minutes later with a gun. He pulled Matthew away from Francis rather harshly and pushed the gun in his hands.  
"Show me what I taught you. Neither of us left you with no skills back then."  
Matthew's hands shook and Francis began protesting. Arthur made him silent with a wave of his own handgun. Matthew nervously turned around, gripping the cold metal. He then wiped his eyes once more, quickly raised the gun, and shot. Arthur almost jumped as the bullet near missed him.  
"Are you trying to bloody kill me?! Don't point at your allies."  
"Arthur, we did teach him not to point it at anybody. To use it just for a fear tactic."  
Arthur began murmuring his own curses when he turned around to see what Matthew broke. He found a bullet dead center through the forehead of a painting of the queen. Francis laughed out loud, joy from both the British monarchy insulted, and then from his son being able to shoot.  
The Frenchman quickly jumped to his feet, throwing his arms around Matthew and picking the boy up. Matthew quickly wrapped his arms around his father back as Arthur went into a fit over the painting. Francis softly kissed the tip of Matthew's nose, a smile over his lips.  
"You'll do good out there. And you'll never have to fight alone."  
"And I'll be damned if anybody beats you in a fight. You're strong, you just never use it."  
After speaking once again Arthur gave a sigh and pulled the gun away from Matthew's tight grasp.  
Arthur began walking away and briefly wondered who Matthew would spend the night with. It was late, and Francis was too protective to let Matthew walk dark streets alone.  
Arthur turned to see the two nations speaking eagerly in French, Francis smothering Matthew in kisses. Arthur gave a content smile as he closed the door behind him. At least one of his children were loyal, even though they sought Francis' attention a lot more than his. Arthur only hoped that Frenchman would be there in all of Matthew's fights, or the young nation would be torn down and raided before they could throw their arms back around the boy. Being a parent was tough, Arthur thought, but there were the perks.

Notes: Canada joined WW1 at the first call from Britain and France.  
Note: Canada never fought any full battle alone during WW1, America, Canada, France, and Britain never allowed one to take a fight alone, and battles involved a mix of troops, even though sometimes only one survived.  
Note: during WW1, Canada had never lost a battle. This brought fear to German forces during WW2. Canadian troops also took down Germany's strongest task force of WW2 and shot down the Red Baron, debatably one of German's best fighter pilots.

... Proud to be Canadian ^^


End file.
